


Nightmares

by Saquesha13



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, grehan, youtuber
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/pseuds/Saquesha13
Summary: “N-No. Please, I just w-want my brother!” His head drops in defeat as he weeps.“GRAY!”His whole body jerks from the person shaking him by the shoulders and finally Grayson comes to a realization. He isn’t in a hospital, he is in his bedroom laying in soaking wet sheets, drenched in sweat. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, gasping for air, Grayson looks up at familiar brown eyes, eyes he sees everyday.Ethan.





	Nightmares

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP

The heart monitor blares through the small hospital room startling Grayson awake, assuring him to his feet.

“NURSE!” Grayson screams as he stumbles his way to the hospital bed and clutches Ethan’s unconscious body in his arms. “No no no no.. I-I don’t know what’s wrong! I-I don’t know what to do!” Tears flood down the younger twins face, Ethan’s whole body is shaking violently in his arms. “HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! M-MY BROTHER H-HE’S -”

The beeping noise stopped. 

Ethan’s body that was shaking now lies motionless. 

Ethan isn’t breathing.

Ethan his twin brother, his best friend, his favorite person, his other half, his everything, is lying there in a hospital bed in a cold room dead.

No more getting ice cream at their favorite look out, no more getting tattoos together, no more goofy wrestling, no more youtube videos, no more pizza nights, having someone watching your back, pulling you aside to help you breathe when you are having an anxiety attack, having him there to sleep on during long plane rides, doing the annual naked snow run with every christmas. He is gone.

Grayson didn’t realize that someone was screaming until now. ‘Oh. That’s me screaming.’ He thinks to himself. Now that he realizes it though, he cannot seem to stop. 

His whole world is gone now right before his eyes and all he can do is grasp on to Ethan’s lifeless hand as tight as he can as he cries. His ears begin to ring and his throat burns, tears flooding down his red puffy cheeks, but he doesn’t care. 

It’s over. 

His life is over. 

Grayson didn’t notice anybody else in the room with him, but suddenly someone is grabbing both his shoulders trying to pry him off of his big brothers lifeless body. 

“NO! GET OFF ME! STOP IT!” He screams desperately clinging onto Ethan. “IT’S T-TO LATE HE IS DEAD! E-ETHAN IS GONE!” He is sobbing uncontrollably now and whoever is attempting to grab him better stop before they get fucked up. 

“ - YSON!” The voice calls, but is muffled over Grayson’s yelling.

“N-No. Please, I just w-want my brother!” His head drops in defeat as he weeps. 

“GRAY!” 

His whole body jerks from the person shaking him by the shoulders and finally Grayson comes to a realization. He isn’t in a hospital, he is in his bedroom laying in soaking wet sheets, drenched in sweat. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, gasping for air, Grayson looks up at familiar brown eyes, eyes he sees everyday. 

Ethan. 

Most people would think he’d be happy to see Ethan who is very much alive, and he is, God he is, but for some reason his body still thinks that nightmare really happened because a fresh new wave of tears is now rolling down his cheeks. “E?” He asks reaching forward clutching Ethan’s blue sweatshirt in his fist. 

Ethan looks like he had just woken up, his hair is sticking up all over the place and he has droopy eyes. It must be in the middle of the night. He may look sleepy but Grayson has never seen his twin look so worried. In one swift move Ethan pulls Grayson up into his lap and wraps his arms around him holding onto his trembling body.

“I’m here Gray.” He whispers, voice still a little raspy from sleep. “I’m here.” He keeps repeating softly, resting his chin on top of Grayson’s hair while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

When they were about seven years old, Grayson started having vivid nightmares almost every night until he was 14. He would wake up crying but everytime Ethan would be right there to wake him. The twins soon realized that Grayson sleeps better if he has someone next to him, that someone being Ethan and only Ethan. Yes, he still would get horrible nightmares every night but waking up to Ethan’s warm body always helped soothe him into a dreamless sleep, even if Ethan had to comfort him to do so.

Luckily when they moved to LA all those nightmares stopped. This is the first one Grayson has had since. He was beginning to think that after almost five years they were done with, that it was just some fucked up part of his childhood. Apparently not. 

And this one was by far the most vivid dream Grayson has ever had. 

It just felt so real.

The sight of Ethan’s lifeless body on the hospital bed.   
Whimpering, Grayson shamelessly clutches onto Ethan tighter and buries his head into his warm breathing chest. 

“You’re okay Gray. It was just a nightmare.” Ethan kisses his temple. Out of all the nightmares Grayson has had in his past, Ethan has never seen his little brother so shaken up. 

He was in his room sleeping, dreaming about pineapple pizza, when he was suddenly wide awake because Grayson was literally screaming. Ethan flew up to his feet and ran to Grayson’s room as fast as he could. In all their 18 years he had never seen Gray so upset and it just broke his heart.

Ethan is pretty sure he died in the dream by what Grayson was screaming about. It must have been pretty bad. 

So the two of them sit there, holding onto each other, Grayson still in his lap with his legs over Ethan’s, and his head is resting on his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, just sitting in silence until Grayson’s tears stop falling. 

Ethan doesn’t know how much time has passed since he stumbled into his twins room, and kinda jumped when Grayson finally spoke, his voice barely there from all the shouting. “I’m sorry.”

Grayson just had his worst possible nightmare and is apologizing for it?! “For what? You just had a shitty nightmare Gray. That’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

Grayson pulls his head off of Ethan’s shoulder and rubs his eyes with his arm. It is then that Ethan gets a good look at his brothers face, he is wrecked. He almost pulls him back into his arms but doesn’t want to interrupt him from talking. It isn’t common when he seeing Grayson cry anymore, let alone apologize for it.

So Ethan just waits patiently giving his little brother time to collect himself, he places his hand on Grayson’s thigh that is still on his lap and rubs comforting circles with his thumb until Grayson’s red puffy eyes finally meet his own. 

Swallowing before he speaks, he rasps out, “E, you shouldn’t have to do this anymore. This whole thing - “ He stops from a random cough attack and is suddenly gasping for air. Ethan hurries off the bed and to the nightstand where Gray keeps his inhaler, pressing it to his lips to help. After a few puffs he can finally breathe again, completely worn out and plops onto his gross sheets. 

“Fuck.” He groans holding onto his throbbing head. “This is exactly what I mean!” 

Now sitting at Grayson’s side, Ethan’s eyebrows raise in confusion. “You don’t want me to help you?” 

“Yes, well shit, no!” Ethan stands up to leave but doesn’t even get one step in before a hand grabs onto his own. “No, I mean, you shouldn’t have to anymore is all.” He sighs. “I mean come on! We will be 19 in two months and I still need my brother to sleep with me to keep my nightmares away! You shouldn’t have to deal with this shit anymore.” He whispers the last part, letting go of Ethan’s hand.

“Well I mean, we’ve been attached to each other since the womb. And it honestly doesn’t bother me ya know, being here for you. It never has.” Ethan replies sincerely and leans over to grab Grayson’s hands, not wanting to give him a chance to overthink this. “C’mon. We are not sleeping in your sweaty ass sheets, besides my bed is waaay more comfortable.” 

Grayson silently follows behind Ethan as the make their way down the hallway to his room, still holding onto of his hands. 

Climbing under the sheets the twins get comfortable into a position they are very familiar with. Ever since the nightmares started the easiest way to fall asleep for the both of them was just like this. There legs tangled together as Ethan has one arm wrapped around his middle and Grayson has his head resting on Ethan’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat, silently thanking God that he is his as Ethan plays with his hair. 

“Thanks, E.” He whispers, voice to scratchy and body too exhausted to attempt anything louder.

“Anytime Gray.” He whispers back, obviously dozing off. Ethan never realized, but he needs Grayson just as much. Just laying here together he has forgotten about all his stress and he truly feels relaxed, calm, at peace. Wrapping his arm around to pull grayson in closer, he was almost asleep.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.” 

Blinking his eyes open, he wasn’t really sure if he is hearing things or if Grayson actually said it until he feels a small wet spot on his shirt where Grayson’s head is. He is crying again.

“I don’t know what happened in that dream of yours, but i’m assuming it had to do with me - “

“You died E, y-you died a-and I couldn’t do anything to save you! How could you leave me?!” His voice cracks as he begins to sob.

“Gray,” 

“You don’t get to do that to me asshole! I-I can’t lose you.”   
“Grayson!” Ethan leans back enough to hold Grayson’s face in his hands, he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. “I am here. I promise I won’t leave you.” His voice trembles a little at the end. That nightmare really messed Gray up bad. Seeing him break down like this is getting to emotional for Ethan to handle. 

God. They are definitely going out for some pancakes tomorrow. 

He pulls Grayson’s face close to his and kisses his forehead, then his cheeks and doesnt stop until he gets the reaction he was looking for. 

Grayson chuckles making Ethan pull away with a smile of his own on his face. He quickly wipes the rest of the tears off of his baby brother face and pulls him in for one more kiss on the cheek, this one lasts a little bit longer then the others. 

“I love you Gray.”

“I love you too, E.” 

This time when Grayson closes his eyes he doesn’t see a lifeless Ethan, he wraps his arms around he very much alive twin brother and takes a deep breath in, smelling maple syrup and peppermint gum. To some people that’s a weird scent, but to Grayson it’s home. It’s Ethan. 

Ethan who is here, alive in his arms.


End file.
